Harry and the Olympians
by Silver-Viper
Summary: Fed up of his crappy life with the Potters. Harry runs away to Gringotts for a way to escape only not the way he could have ever imagined. Watch as he leaves one world and enters another. What kind of ripples can this cause? Well, we'll just have to wait and see.


**A/N: This story is based off of Harry and the Gods by arober94 with his permission. Just want to say to check out his other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything related to them!**

Eight year old Harry Potter scowled out of the window of his small room. It had been three weeks since he had started to look terrible. The reason being him left confined to his room for being _bad_ according to his 'family'. He had pale and shallow skin, his clothes hung off him, he was too short for his age, wore glasses being held together by cello tape and his hair hung dead and limp from his head looking dull instead of its vibrant black that seemed to suck in all the light. This seemed to have apparently the opposite affect one would suspect as his parents thought him a delinquent trying to steal attention from his brother.

Ah, yes can't forget his brother now could we. Apparently he supposed to grow up and become one of the strongest wizards alive after his defeat of Voldemort when they were 1. This would be the starting base for the hero worship the family *coughPotterNamecough* would gain. Since then Harry was taken care of by the house elves something he was thankful for, as he strongly doubted that if not for them he wouldn't have lasted to this point.

Sighing Harry got up to sneak to the fridge, coming back with a handful of bread and ham. He was about to cross to his room when he stopped from hearing his parents voices.

"Oh James, what are we meant to do? He's got to stop acting like a delinquent and grow up."

"I know Lily-flower but I got those marriage contracts we chose."

Lily let out a little gasp"You got them to agree?" At James' nod "Wow."

"Yep, come tomorrow Harry will be officially engaged to both Susan Bones and one of the Greengrass daughters. Which one will be up to them. We'll be signing the contracts off tomorrow morning before the party, so as to get things out of the way."

Harry let of low growl that fortunately wasn't heard. Damn those two! Now I'll have to speed up my plan by leaving tonight. Goodbye shitty life, hello future!

"Hello Twitchy," Harry greeted his personal house elf in his room.

"What does young master wants? Is young master finally leaving then?" Twitchy asked.

"Indeed," Harry mused, "Which is why I've come to talk to you about getting your help to get me completely out of here for the rest of our lives."

Twitchy eyes moistened almost interrupted his master hoping to change his mind but choose not to when Harry had said he needed help, but now he would be alone without his young master to care for. Getting up on the bed to shrink his belongings "Okay master, what else do you need?"

"A ride to London tonight and to be dropped off where I can get my school supplies. After that I will either be out of my parents' hair, or I will need to hide at the hideout. I'll call for you if I have to deal with the later."

"Very well Harry," He said shocking Harry as Twitchy never ever called Harry by his name; it brought a smile to his face. "We'll leave at 2400 so I expect you to be packed and ready to go."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||l

The journey had been a quiet one being a tearful farewell at the end."Now you make sure to try keep out of trouble when you can and take care of yourself youn master Harry."

"I will!" Making his way into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry shrunk both the trunk and cage and pocketed them as he made his way to Gringotts. Since it was still rather early in the morning there were no visitors in the lobby of the bank, which made it quite simple for him to approach a teller.

"What do you want wizard?"

"I wish to speak to the representative of the People that manages the Potters account. I have much gold to spend and all can be spent at Gringotts."

This caught the attention of many of the goblins in the atrium. A wizard had just addressed their nation correctly and had promised a profit to Gringotts. This was quickly noticed by all as goblins loved a profit. "Very well Mr. Potter, I will summon your account manager for your business."

"Thank you master goblin."

It was only a few minutes later that Harry was escorted to the account manager's office as a surlier looking goblin looked down on him. "It's about time you've come to see me Mr. Potter, we were beginning to get annoyed at your ignoring of the letters we sent."

"Ah, then you must be another group that was blocked by the illegal owl ward that was placed on me by the oh so intelligent ministry of magic. Sorry about that. I have never received any correspondence from Gringotts and only the fact that I researched privately using the Potter library and had asked the house elves for help." Harry's voice then took a heavy amount of sarcasm to it "Of course this had all been done for the _safety_ of my younger _brother_ Charles Potter."

"If this is true Mr. Potter then we must correct this wrongful act placed upon you. Drop a bit of you blood on here and we'll see what all Gringotts needs to do for you today."

Grabbing the offered dagger, Harry carefully cut his palm and allowed his blood to drop on the offered parchment. The blood was absorbed and for a few seconds, the parchment was left blank and then it began to write.

Name: **Harry James Potter**

Age: **8**

Son of: **Lily Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter**

Heir of: **Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor families.**

Legacy of Greek God **: Zeus and Kronos**

Legacy of Greek Goddess **: Hecate and Discord**

Magical core **blocked 99% blocked: 19% Lily Potter, 90% Albus Dumbledore**

Metamorphous Talents **100% blocked**

Natural Occulmency **Barriers 100% blocked**

Natural Parseltongue

Partial Elementalist: **Due to Zeus: Brought out by Hecate and Discord**

Power of Time

Soul Leech Present

Illegal charms present **: Tracking, Mail wards, blood wards**

Harry stared at the parchment as he slowly digested the information in front of him. His anger was much at the blocks on his magic and the illegal wards, but what he was focused on was the confusion at the last two lines. "Oh Mr. Potter, I'm only sorry that you didn't meet me sooner as my days just got a lot more interesting," The goblin cackled. "So, I'm sure you have many questions, ask your first."

"What does it mean legacy of Greek gods?"

"Ah, I figured that would be your first one. Since you were raised by idiots, i.e. the wizarding world, I assume one of your muggle school lessons discussed the Greek Parthenon. Well, all those stories are real. They aren't the entire truth as many stories were mixed up through translation errors, but the gods and monsters are very much alive in this world."

"So you're saying that Ze…"

"Hold it Mr. Potter, names are powerful in the realm of Mythology and you would do well not to casually throw out names, especially those of the big three. That will just attract monsters nearby. But, yes Mr. Potter the Greek myths are alive and well today in America and I believe your next adventure awaits there."

"Very well, I learned just five years ago that we were part of a secret society hidden from non-magical folks, what's one more that I am thrust into?" Harry chuckled nervously. "Alright next question, what the hell is a soul leech?"

At this the goblin grew angry, and it did not help him in the beauty department, "Soul leeches are the vilest acts of magic you human wizards can make. It is a part of a whole soul that was split and to split your soul usually means the murdering of an innocent. This magic is what you would call a horcrux and no known human magic can get rid of the soul without destroying the container."

"And yet, you said human magic."

"Good, you caught that; I would not be doing business with a dunderhead. Goblins have a ritual that can remove the soul piece from you and also any other soul pieces made by the same person and destroy them. The good news for you is that we goblins do this service for free and the ritual will also remove all of your blocks and catch your body up to where it should be."

"Well, when can we start the ritual? I will pay for quick service."

"Who taught you the way of the goblins? You must have been taught for many of your contemporaries do not treat us the way we are supposed to be."

"Once again my house elf Twitchy and his sister Winky told me of the customs and how to make the most of my time in Gringotts. He often spoke of what I was supposed to do while I sat in my room keeping up with my mundane school work. There was no better tutor for my maths. He's the only one that knows what I'll be doing although Dumbledore will eventually catch on sooner or later he always was smart. Shame on what he did even if by accident. I can tell he means well but sometimes he can be misguided, guess he should ask Apollo for help for the future and shooting straight and narrow."

"Ah," The goblin chortled, "Yes that would explain it. Of course, there would be no better than a goblin or elf to explain numbers. Very well, come on they are preparing the ritual chamber now and will be ready when we arrive."

The ritual chamber was just an empty chamber. Compared to the grandstanding of the atrium and offices of Gringotts, it was honestly a bit of a letdown for Harry. Removing his clothes as he was instructed, Harry sunk down in the center of the water tub as five goblin priests began chanting in their tongue. Nothing happened for a few minutes, leaving Harry feeling very foolish as he was floating naked in the water and then suddenly he was wracked with pain. Most of his pain was centered on his forehead as wisps of green smoke began pouring out of his scar. A widespread pain wracked his body as the blocks on his magic were forced open and still Harry did not cry out. The goblins watching the ceremony were impressed by the threshold of pain Harry possessed. The smoke began pouring out and smoke also managed to come into the room notifying the goblins that there was more than one horcrux. When the green gas stopped pouring out of Harry and had formed with all that had entered the room, a quick fire spell and the soul pieces of Voldemort were gone. It was rather anticlimactic until Harry screamed out in pain as the goblins continued their chant to unblock his magic. The head of the bank, king of the goblins watched amazed as a glow started coming of the young wizard getting brighter by the minute.

"By the Gods…" that was that could be said as the glow coming off Harry reached its peak before bursting into a magical shockwave that blew up the tank, cracked a few of the few foundations of Gringotts, was felt all round Western Europe, and caused the first ever earthquake in England reaching 4.2 on the richter magnitude scale. Harry had passed out after the soul pieces were destroyed and as he was unconscious his body grew to the correct proportions to accompany his new powers and strength. Luckily for him though that everyone was so busy figuring what the giant tremor across the UK (well the magical were) that nobody could be spared to find the cause for the earthquake in the first place.

"And all this before noon. I wonder what else he has planned!" His head accountant laughed. Pain and death was the sure way to get a goblin in a good mood.

Groggily Harry woke up and found himself clothed and laying on a rather comfortable bed. Wondering where he was Harry tried to lift his head, but found that his body was too stiff to move. "That ritual must have taken a lot out of me," Harry muttered. "Wait, the ritual! I'm in Gringotts!"

"Indeed you are Mr. Potter," The familiar voice of his account manager said. Turning his head slightly Harry grinned at one of his new favorite people sat on a rather comfy looking chair reading about the previous dueling tournament. "I'm glad to see you up Harry. Many goblins stopped and sung your praises at your work. That is high praise Mr. Potter as they were latterly singing," His account manager said, he had completely escaped Harry's notice and was thankful he did not jump and make a fool of himself. "The People remember those who treated us with respect fondly.

Harry sighed knowing his next question, "Anyways, how long was I out for?"

"It has been a day and a half since you entered our bank Mr. Potter. Now, it is time to continue on with our meeting as time is money."

"Very well Master Goblin, what would you suggest be done next?"

For the next hour figures were thrown at Harry that would make many men salivate at the wealth. With Harry's access to the modern world and the Goblin's ability to play the stock market, they tried to triple the wealth on a sixth of one of his vaults.

"Harry, you do you know what this means? The darkness of the world can finally be stamped out! Because of you, with the help of the people of course, activated the ritual you shall inherit the vaults and seats on our government and board of governors at the school."

Harry then spoke up, "And how long will this process take?"

"The shamans said this process would take five years, six years tops before everything was said and done."

Harry bowed"Thank you bank manager. Apparently I have a bit of destiny located in America with the Greek gods so, I am leaving for the summer and I don't know when I will be back. I will make it my mission to return when I can do the most good with my powers."

Blood-Bather led Harry down a series of paths and continued to talk as the head of the bank left to go get the books he had thought needed. "The People still won't tell you where you are going, but they have warned that wherever you are going, the potency of your Greek side will attract many of the mythological monsters of Greek stories. Because of this you have been granted a rare honour in using one of the Nation's time chambers. A day on the outside translates to just over six months inside. Your ancestors left you celestial bronze weapons in your vaults which is what is required for you to kill these monsters. These six months, will be under the tutor of me and another of the People as we train you in swordsmanship, archery, and duelling skills with your magic."

By now the two of them had reached a large door with a carving of an hourglass etched into it. There was also a pack for Harry containing the weapons that the bank manager had spoken of and some clothes that had been ordered the previous day by the goblins, for a fee of course. "Are you ready Harry?"

Taking a breath and shouldering the pack Harry nodded as the doors opened. "Indeed."

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned to see the head of the bank "Yes?"

"Call me Ragnorock." Harry couldn't keep the small smile from his face "Only if you call me Harry." before walking through the doors steeling himself for the most brutal six months of his life.


End file.
